


ANOTHER NIGHT IN THE CHATROOM

by syxmaxwell



Series: 13's World [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: I think i remember who everyone was?, M/M, Snippet, chat room style fic, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: ARMOR WARS SIDE FICI finally found a copy! yay!Blanket permission for pod fics, fan art, mood boards etcOnce Again, spot the CameosThe Fall out from  'I'm Dirty'





	ANOTHER NIGHT IN THE CHATROOM

ARMOR WARS  
SIDE FIC I  
ANOTHER NIGHT IN THE CHATROOM  
Syx Maxwell 2001  
reposted 02/2019

Coyote: *Wearing Wayfarer shades boxers and an open dress shit*  
Coyote: *Cues background music: Old Time Rock And Roll*  
Coyote: S-SSSSssmokin!

Glory: Really Darling you shouldn't tease me so. Now who is he?

Coyote: He who?

Glory: Who ever has you in such a marvelous mood dear boy!

Coyote: I~I'm not tellin!

//Tank_Police Has Entered The Chat//  
//Death Has Entered The Chat//  
//RAT Has Entered The Chat//

Coyote: Glory> I'll talk to you later.  
Coyote: RAT> How are you doing?

RAT: Coyote> Fine still sleeping on the couch?

Death: Su~uper Genius isn't gettin any? Wow what a tragedy!

Coyote: Death> I know where you live...

Death: Coyote> My Partner has automatic weapons... What's your point O Studly  
One?

Tank_Police: Aren't Automatic weapons illegal for you yanks?

Death: Tank> Not if you have the right licenses.  
Death: Coyote> Your Dragon's 'little sister' asked me to give you a message.

Coyote: Death> What message?

Death: Coyote> 'The Dragon is fond of Linzer Tortes and Godiva Chocolate

Coyote: Thank you Death.  
Coyote: Glory> I Fear I must go... My lover awaits.  
Coyote: *Hugs RAT on the way out*

//Coyote Has Left The Chat//

RAT: Whipped... he is UTTERLY whipped. eh, I'm out. Later Glory.  
RAT: Death> We need to trade notes on Coyote some time.

Death: RAT> I look forward to it. But right now, gotta do the family thing.  
Later everyone.

//RAT Has Left The Chat//

//Death Has Left the Chat//

Glory: Well Tank I don't believe I have ever seen you in here before.

Tank_Police: I am to meet someone in here.

Glory: Hmmm, Well Major we could always have a bit of fun while you wait...  
Glory: *SMILES*

Tank_Police: PERVERT!

Glory: Now really Darling is that anyway to talk to the man who knows where  
the Bear Cub is?

Tank_Police: Damnit you fruitcake stay out of my business!

Glory: Sorry Darling, but it just... fell into my lap.  
Glory: *innocent look*

Tank_Police: Where

Glory: Do you remember that place where I put that thing that time?

Tank_Police: Which time

Glory: it was right after I 'borrowed' your belt.

Tank_Police: Like you 'Borrowed' my Tank?

Glory: Darling please don't be such a poor sport. Do you remember the time  
I'm talking about?

Tank_Police: Yes

Glory: Good meet me there in two days... And Darling?

Tank_Police: Don't call me that! What?

Glory: *licks lips*  
Glory: Be a love and where those tight slacks of yours...

Tank_Police: IAUHGEWIGHFE

//Tank_Police Has Left The Chat//

Coyote: (A/: DELURK COMMAND EXECUTIVE OVERRIDE) ROOM LOCK COMMAND

//Coyote Has Become Treize//  
//Glory Has Become Dorian//

Treize: Keep it up and one day he really will kill you.

Dorian: Ever been mindlessly in love old friend?

Treize: *Smiles in Real Life at his Dragon*  
Treize: Yes

Dorian: *Smiles winsomely*  
Dorian: Can't help myself. I love him.

Treize: Even if he IS a homicidal german maniac?

Dorian: Even if. Now after I give the major his information I thought I'd look you up.

Treize: *LOL*  
Treize: Two of the Three greatest theives alive in the same city?  
Treize: *Singing It's The End Of The World As We Know It*

Dorian: Give me two weeks.

Treize: See you then. Do me a favor?

Dorian: Anything

Treize: Leave James at home. You know Noin Doesn't get along with him.

Dorian: Poor Jamesie. Very well. See you then.

Treize: *HUGS DORIAN*  
Treize: Later old friend

//Treize Has Left The Chat. COMMAND ROOM LOCK REMOVED//

//Dorian Has Left The Chat//


End file.
